On my love
by Setsuna Cooper
Summary: [Victuuri] "Con las manos temblorosas, miró por última vez la hora y deseó que el tiempo volara igual de rápido que cuando estaba junto a él."


¡Hola! Este es mi primer aporte a este fandom. Quizás no tiene mucho sentido, o quizás demasiado Ooc, pero tenía que sacármelo de la cabeza antes de que me volviera loca.

Créditos correspondientes a los Sempai y MAPPA.

* * *

 ** _On my love._**

Yuuri sonrió tan sinceramente ante las cámaras cuando colocaron aquella medalla dorada en su cuello que derritió miles de corazones a lo largo del mundo. Sus ojos castaños, cabello negro algo desordenado y sus mejillas sonrojadas destacaron una vez más con una puesta en escena de _Yuri on Ice_ prácticamente perfecta.

Agradeció a todas las personas que se le vinieron a la mente cuando nuevamente, observó la medalla de oro de la Copa Rostelecom en su pecho.

Se despidió de sus compañeros en cuanto Yakov le indicó que se irían al hotel para descansar luego de aquella competencia. En el taxi, sentado en la parte de atrás entre Mila y Yurio, que con algo de amargura observaba su medalla de plata, sonreía periódicamente por la divertida conversación de los más jóvenes.

Pero su mente estaba en Japón, con Victor y Makkachin.

 _Tenía que estar bien. Debía estar bien._

― Oye, Cerdito, tu teléfono está vibrando.

La voz del rubio lo sacó de sus pensamientos, asintiendo con desgano. Observó la pantalla del móvil con la ilusión de que sería Victor para felicitarlo, pero no era él.

― Yuuchan ¿Cómo estás?

No tuvo tiempo para pensar en la diferencia horaria con Japón. El estómago se le contrajo.

― Bien, Yuuri ¿Y tú? Las niñas me contaron sobre el oro ¡Felicidades!

¿Le contaron?

―Gracias… ― Susurró. Ella notó que la había descubierto.

― Yuuri, lamento tener que llamar para esto…

― No.

Los ojos del pelinegro se empañaron en cuanto ella lo dijo.

— Makkachin no lo logró. La operación salió bien, pero de pronto él decayó abruptamente y poco a poco dejó de luchar.

― ¿Cómo esta Victor?

― Destrozado. Sabemos que no será capaz de llamarte para decir que no pudo verte competir, por eso lo hago yo. Tu mamá le dio una taza de té y lo envió a dormir para que intentara calmarse. Ahora Makkachin está junto a Vicchan, porque él lo pidió.

― Entiendo. Gracias por llamar, Yuuchan.

― Lo lamento. Cuídate mucho ¿Si?

― Lo haré.

Colgó la llamada con las lágrimas corriéndole por el rostro. Mila no entendía que demonios sucedía, ya que toda la conversación ocurrió en japonés, pero no dudó ni un minuto en poner una mano sobre el hombro del pelinegro, mostrando apoyo.

― ¿El caniche? ― Preguntó Yurio, sorprendido.

― Murió.

Y todos en aquel diminuto taxi entendieron. Yuuri intentó marcar el teléfono de Victor, tenía que decirle que lo sentía, que todo estaría bien.

Pero estaba apagado.

La pelirroja extendió un pañuelo para él con una expresión entristecida. Agradecía al cielo que alguien con algo de corazón cálido estuviera dentro del equipo de Rusia, por lo que, asintiendo en su dirección y con una diminuta sonrisa, el pelinegro aceptó el gesto.

― Katsuki.

La voz fuerte de Yakov le hizo dar un leve brinco.

― ¿Si?

― Tienes permiso de viajar a Japón si es necesario. Vitya no es tan fuerte como parece, si me dejó a cargo como tu entrenador, ese es mi consejo.

Yuuri se sorprendió tanto que quiso incluso abrazar a aquel hombre.

― Lo haré. Buscaré vuelos hoy para lograr salir mañana de Rusia.

― ¡Yuuri, podemos buscar ahora! ― Le dijo Mila.

― Sí que eres inútil. ― Susurró Yurio.

Ambos jóvenes con sus móviles en las manos, tecleaban a la velocidad de la luz mientras buscaban un vuelo para él, lo más pronto posible.

― El hotel está cerca. Deberías subir por tus cosas e ir de inmediato al aeropuerto ¡Señor! ¿Podría esperarlo?

― Si, señorita.

― ¡Mila! ― Reclamo Yuuri, confianzudo sin darse cuenta.

― ¡No hay tiempo para esperar! Confía en nosotros.

 _Confía._ Yurio le dio una mirada y rodó los ojos, asintiendo suavemente. Aún tenía puesto el traje de su presentación, con la chaqueta de Japón encima. Con suerte se había quitado los patines y la chica quería que él saliera así de rápido.

Aunque tenía razón. Ya habría tiempo para banalidades durante el viaje.

En cuanto llegaron al hotel, los tres rusos le esperaron abajo junto al taxista mientras él subía por sus pocas pertenencias las cuales aún estaban en la maleta. Con todo listo, en menos de quince minutos estaba de vuelta.

Yakov extendió su mano y Yuuri la estrechó. Una actitud poco rusa comparada con la de Victor.

― Buen viaje.

― Gracias por todo, Yakov.

El mayor asintió y desapareció de su vista.

― ¡Vete ya, idiota! ― Le dijo el rubio, logrando que Yuuri sonriera. Le palmeó el hombro al ruso y asintió. Y de pronto se le vino encima Mila, la cual se despidió de dos besos en las mejillas y un abrazo en el cual ella le dijo lo mucho que sentía su perdida, pero que todo se compondría para él y Victor en cuanto se reencontraran en Japón.

― ¡Nos vemos pronto, Yuuri!

Y el asintió nuevamente, subiendo su maleta al taxi e intentando distraerse con el paisaje nevado de Rusia, el cual lo adormeció. No había más que blanco fuera de las ventanas.

La vibración de su teléfono lo despertó abruptamente, en esa ocasión, la pantalla anunciaba a Yuri Plisetsky.

― ¡Oye, Cerdito!

― Yurio.

― ¡Yuuri, encontramos un pasaje a Japón! Sale en menos de una hora ¿Ya llegaste al aeropuerto? ― Soltó la pelirroja, emocionada.

― Ya casi llegamos. ― Respondió, mirando por la ventana.

― Está a tu nombre. Solo debes anunciarte. ― Murmuró Yurio.

― Gracias a los dos. En cuanto llegue a casa se los pagaré.

― Sobre eso, el único boleto que encontramos fue uno en primera clase ¡Los demás salían mañana y eso ya sería muy tarde!

Tragó saliva. Esperó tener los suficientes ahorros guardados.

― No te preocupes. Mila te lo dará como un regalo.

Yuuri sonrió.

― Solo tienes que invitarme a las aguas termales y darme de comer un tazón de _katsudon_ ¡Tengo envidia de Yuri!

― Idiota, tendrías que estar sola en las aguas termales.

― Eso se puede solucionar…

― ¡Vieja pervertida!

― ¡No lo decía por ti, gatito gruñón! ― Y Yuuri escuchó como el rubio gruñía y la pelirroja reía sonoramente.

Sintió algo cálido dentro de su pecho.

― ¿Aun estas ahí?

― Si, si, lo siento. Ustedes son muy divertidos.

― ¡La verdad es que Yuri compró tu boleto pero le da vergüenza decirlo!

― ¡Cállate, vieja bruja! Envíame un mensaje en cuanto llegues a Japón ¡Adiós, Cerdito!

― ¡Adiós, Yuuri!

Y la llamada se cortó. Soltó una suave carcajada, con aquella sensación agradable en su corazón.

―Hemos llegado, joven. ― Le dijo el conductor, en un agradable inglés.

― ¿Cuánto le debo?

― Sus amigos han pagado el servicio.

― Muchas gracias.

― Que tenga un buen viaje.

Sonrió como si el universo conspirara a su favor. Pero en cuanto puso un pie fuera del taxi, se dio cuenta, quizás por la adrenalina pasada, que estaba muy desabrigado y el frio ruso le llegaba hasta los huesos.

Con la nariz absolutamente enrojecida corrió hasta llegar a la agradable temperatura del aeropuerto. Se anunció y en menos de treinta minutos estaba sobre el avión, acomodado en primera clase, con tres mantas encima y esperando el despegue.

Afortunadamente, nada tardó demasiado.

Durante el camino observó la galería de fotos de él, junto a Victor, a Makkachin, Yuuko, Yurio, las trillizas y su familia. Fue inevitable que las lágrimas salieran nuevamente de sus ojos, porque sabía perfectamente como se sentía el de ojos zafiro.

Makkachin no era una mascota, nunca lo fue. Era un amigo que estaba ahí disponible las veinticuatro horas del día, los siete días de la semana, era el que lo esperaba cuando regresaba a casa agotado, frustrado y a veces enfadado, pero el caniche siempre lo recibía con sus movimientos de cola y lamidas de amor, la mayoría de las veces incluso lanzándolo al suelo.

La sonrisa con la que Victor le contaba aquellas aventuras era más que suficiente para entender cuanto amor había entre ellos.

Al final de la galería estaba Vicchan. Sintió odio contra sí mismo por el hecho de no estar en cuanto él murió. El caniche, adquirido por la fascinación hacia su ídolo, se convirtió en el mejor amigo que pudo tener durante su niñez y adolescencia, antes de viajar a Detroit. Era quien no hacia preguntas, quien indispensablemente estaba ahí para recibir y entregar cariño sin esperar nada a cambio más que la lealtad que según él mismo, débilmente pudo entregarle.

Quizás no fue el mejor dueño o amigo, pero lo amó con todo su corazón. Y por eso no se perdonaba no despedirse de él.

Por eso obligó a Victor a viajar. No le gustaría que aquella culpa estuviera también en su alma, no era justo ni para él ni para Makkachin.

Notó que el cielo estaba ennegrecido a esa hora.

―Perdón… perdón… ― Susurraba con el móvil contra su pecho, apretándolo con fuerza. Con las manos temblorosas, miró por última vez la hora y deseó que el tiempo volara igual de rápido que cuando estaba junto a él.

Y con las lágrimas aun pidiendo salir y el cansancio venciéndolo, se durmió.

* * *

Victor observaba con desolación la urna de Makkachin, el cual descansaba al lado de Vicchan. Imagino a ambos perros jugando juntos, compartiendo paseos, siendo amigos y compañeros de travesuras.

No lloraría. No hasta que Yuuri estuviera con él.

La familia Katsuki lo acompañaba en su dolor. Los tres estaban dedicando una oración para su caniche, mientras que él no hacía más que culparse y odiarse a sí mismo.

 _Tenía que dejar de pensar. Debía dejar de pensar._

Makkachin logró soportar la operación en donde le habían quitado dos _manju,_ con envoltorio de plástico incluido, del estómago. Pasó la noche en el veterinario sujetando la patita del perro como si de un humano se tratase y con el horror en su rostro, descubrió que se debilitaba cada vez más.

Según la veterinaria, la edad le jugó una mala pasada.

Pero según él seguía siendo su culpa.

― Victor… vamos, te prepararé un té.

La voz cálida de Hiroko lo sacó de su transe, asintiendo sin oponer resistencia. Realmente estaba agotado, llevaba más de veinticuatro horas sin dormir y sentía que en cualquier momento se iba a desplomar.

Caminaron juntos hasta llegar a la cocina, en donde la mujer le pidió que esperara con amabilidad.

― Gracias. ― Le dijo, cuando frente a si la madre de Yuuri dejó la taza de té, con una hierba al lado en un pequeño platillo aparte.

― Es _melissa,_ … para que te ayude a descansar. La puse por si quieres tomarla.

― Te lo agradezco.

Sin pensarlo mucho colocó algunas hojas sobre el té, las cuales poco a poco se fueron hundiendo.

― Yo… lo lamento tanto, Victor. De un minuto a otro desapareció de nuestras vistas, nunca imaginamos que se escabulló para comer los _manjus_ de Vicchan…

¿De.. Vicchan?

― Así que incluso compartían el hábito de robar la comida.

Una tenue mueca se formó en los labios del peligris. Ella sonrió suavemente, asintiendo, con las memorias del pequeño Vicchan en su cabeza.

― Aun tenemos la costumbre de dejarle unos pocos. Los amaba, igual que Yuuri…

El nombre de su pupilo hizo que su corazón diera un brinco.

― Esta bien, Hiroko. No debe culparse, debí llevármelo a Rusia, pero todo fue tan rápido…

― No, no. Aquí también era su hogar, así como el tuyo. Para nosotros ha sido una bendición tenerte aquí, también a Yurio y por supuesto, a mi hijo, quien estuvo tantos años fuera…

A esas alturas las manos cálidas de la mujer estaban sujetando las suyas, como una madre conciliadora lo haría. Por un momento, sintió envidia de Yuuri.

― Es usted una mujer increíble ¿Es demasiado tarde para que me adopte?

Ambos rieron suavemente.

― Y tú eres un chico maravilloso, sin mencionar guapo, que ha devuelto algo de la confianza que mi hijo parecía no tener. Eso haría feliz a cualquier madre.

Victor bajó la vista, cerrando los ojos.

― Gracias…

― No me lo agradezcas. Ahora, por favor, descansa. Mañana, con la mente despejada, harás lo que estimes conveniente ¿Esta bien?

― Lo haré ¿Podría dormir por esta noche en la habitación de Yuuri?

― No hay problema.

El ruso envolvió a la mujer en un abrazo tal cual lo haría un hijo con su madre. Ella asintió y entendió que Victor no quisiera ocupar la suya, con todos los juguetes de Makkachin, los recuerdos le harían pasar un mal rato.

Ambos se despidieron, el peligris caminando con cautela hasta la habitación del pelinegro. Abrió con cuidado la puerta y apareció para él el universo de Yuuri Katsuki, con su aroma en cada rincón del lugar, lo cual le provocaba una sensación de tranquilidad.

Dejó su teléfono, apagado y sin batería sobre el escritorio y mentalmente pidió permiso para usar una de las camisetas de Yuuri para dormir.

― Es como si estuvieras aquí, Yuuri…

Se sentía tan miserable que no fue capaz de ni siquiera tomar un baño antes de acostarse, ni siquiera dormiría desnudo, como siempre. Se metió bajo las mantas y con sus sentidos inundados con el perfume del pelinegro, suavemente comenzó a dormirse con las lágrimas corriéndole por el rostro.

* * *

Yuuri tomó el tren a Hasetsu a eso de las tres de la mañana. Con los ojos hinchados y el cuerpo destruido por el vuelo a pesar de la primera clase, le envió un mensaje a Yurio disculpándose por la hora y agradeciéndole todo lo que habían hecho por él.

El buen clima de Japón le dio la bienvenida. Aun así, parecía ridículo todavía con la chaqueta de su país y el traje con el que había patinado.

La gente comenzó a reconocerlo y le felicitaban por su medalla de oro. Él, siendo regañado mentalmente por Minako, aceptaba con gratitud cada saludo y a pesar de tener el rostro destruido, se tomó algunas fotos con los fans.

 _'Bienvenido a casa, Yuuri'_ , le decían.

En cuanto llego a su estación ni siquiera lo pensó y se echó a correr hasta llegar a su hogar. La maleta tras de sí sonaba de manera escandalosa, pero no le importó la hora ni nada hasta estar frente a la puerta principal.

Lo logró de forma maratónica. Casi sin aliento, tuvo que utilizar sus llaves porque a esa hora _Yu-topia_ estaba cerrado. Levantó la maleta intentando no hacer ruido, entrando suavemente a la habitación de Victor.

Pero estaba vacío.

Sintió un dolor en el estómago ¿Acaso se había ido?

Fue hasta donde Vicchan descansaba, encontrándose también con Makkachin. Tuvo la idea de ambos jugando juntos, la cual le sacó una sonrisa. Le dedicó unas palabras, una oración y decidió dejar la maleta en su habitación, para despertar a su madre y preguntarle cómo estaba Victor y por supuesto, donde estaba.

Pero en cuanto entró se dio cuenta del pequeño bulto que dormía aferrado a su almohada con una de sus camisetas puestas.

Inevitablemente sonrió.

Sintió dudas sobre si despertarlo o no. Parecía cansado. Aun así, se arrodillo frente a la cama y pasó sus dedos por el plateado cabello de su entrenador.

― Yuuri… ― Musitó el ruso, adormilado, girándose para ver la ilusión que estaba frente a él. Porque no podía ser ¿O sí?

―Hola. Estoy en casa.

Victor sonrió y cerró los ojos como si ese fuera el mejor de los sueños. Pero de pronto se sentó en la cama con una expresión asustada.

― ¡¿Yuuri?!

Los rostros descompuestos de ambos se encontraron.

― Estoy aquí, tranquilo.

― ¿La copa?

― Terminó.

― Lo lamento tanto, Yuuri… no pude… ¿Cómo… como te fue?

El tartamudeo de nerviosismo del ruso le causó ternura al menor. Bajó la cremallera de su chaqueta.

Quería que él la viera como si la Copa acabara de terminar. Aquel color dorado se impregno en los ojos de Victor, quien sin pensarlo se abalanzó sobre Yuuri para envolverlo en un abrazo tan emotivo que el pelinegro sintió la necesidad de llorar.

― Tienes… el traje puesto aun.

― Volví lo más rápido que pude…

― Yuuri… Makkachin…

― Lo sé. Lo lamento.

Los ojos zafiro de Victor se llenaron de lágrimas por primera vez desde que Makkachin se fue, por lo que escondiendo su rostro en el cuello de Yuuri, comenzó a sollozar mientras el japonés le acariciaba la espalda y lloraba junto a él.

El pelinegro no tuvo idea de cuánto tiempo estuvieron así. Solo escuchó las palabras de Victor, las de culpa, de odio, de vergüenza, de cansancio.

Y finalmente, de cariño y eterna devoción por su perro.

―Realmente te extrañé. ― Dijo el ruso. Sus ojos enrojecidos observaron al japonés, quien estaba en las mismas condiciones.

― Victor ¿Te gustaría tomar un baño?

― ¿No es demasiado tarde?

― Lo es. Usaremos mi cuarto de baño, la bañera es lo suficientemente grande para los dos.

― Esta bien.

Sintió que ambos lo necesitaban para relajarse. El pelinegro se puso de pie, caminando hasta la puerta en el fondo de su habitación, para comenzar a llenar la bañera. Vertió algo de jabón para generar espuma y esperó a que el agua caliente la llenara por completo.

― Esta listo.

Victor entró al cuarto de baño facilitando que Yuuri viera su expresión con más claridad. Aquellas sombras violáceas bajo los ojos azules de su amigo le causaron una punzada en su corazón. Lo observó desvestirse para meterse a la bañera y él lo imitó, quedando uno frente al otro.

El pelinegro tomó algo de gel y masajeó el cabello de Victor, esperando que aquello lo relajara un poco.

No hubo conversación en aquella situación. Yuuri notó que el peligris solo necesitaba atención, cariño, comprensión y amor.

En cuanto estuvieron listos removieron el exceso de espuma con ayuda de la ducha y se envolvieron en toallas para salir nuevamente al cuarto del japonés. Ahí, Yuuri le prestó ropa limpia a Victor en caso de que quisiera usarla.

Por lo menos él se vistió.

Se secaron el cabello y el pelinegro notó que, en unos movimientos muy cansados, Victor volvía a meterse a la cama y lo invitaba a él para que lo acompañara.

En cuanto se acostó, el ruso se aferró a su pecho escuchando los latidos nerviosos. Le acarició el cabello, esperando que se durmiera, pero a cambio de eso comenzó a hablar.

― Cuando dije que te extrañaba… tu…

― También lo hacía. Pero necesitaba mantenerte tranquilo, Victor. No quería que pasaras por lo mismo que yo.

― Se supone que yo soy el entrenador.

― Eso es en la pista de patinaje.

― Suena interesante ¿Qué soy para ti el resto del tiempo?

Yuuri lo pensó por varios minutos. Agradecía que él no pudiera ver el sonrojo de ese momento.

― Muchas cosas a la vez.

― Para mí, ahora, lo eres todo.

El pelinegro no respondió. Estaba demasiado nervioso, emocionado e impactado como para arruinar eso con alguna de sus estupideces.

― Victor…

― Yuuri… yo…

― Victor, duérmete antes de que declares tu amor y luego te arrepientas de ello.

― ¿Pero por qué voy a arrepentirme?

― No es necesario. Por favor.

Victor frunció el ceño y se levantó lo suficiente como para demostrarle su enojo al japonés. Este dio un pequeño suspiro, incómodo.

― Tienes que dejar de ser tan inseguro ¿Cómo vamos a tener una relación así?

― ¡¿EH?! ― Chilló Yuuri, sorprendido. Pero en cuanto vio aquella sonrisa en el rostro del ruso, sintió que su alma volvía a su cuerpo.

― Yuuri… ese beso… ¿Tengo que explicártelo?

Su mente se llenó con ese abrazo que luego se convirtió en un beso cálido, pero lleno de nerviosismo. Volvió a suspirar.

― Ese, el primero, que sin preguntar te lo robaste.

Victor tragó saliva. Lo suponía, pero no tuvieron tiempo para conversarlo luego de lo sucedido. Las cosas solo fluyeron, o querían fluir, mientras Yuuri construía una muralla inquebrantable entre ellos.

― No parecías enfadado cuando sucedió.

― ¡Victor!

― Eso ya no viene al caso… dime… ¿Esto irá a algún lado? ¿O seguirás envuelto en tu caparazón?

― Irá a donde sea que tenga que ir. Es probable que, si es fácil, te aburras y te vayas. O que, si es difícil, te aburras y te vayas. Y realmente… no quiero que eso suceda.

El de cabello plateado se desplomó sobre el pecho de Yuuri. Porque ahí estaba esa inseguridad abrumadora, la que le causaba dolor de cabeza.

― Eres malo, Yuuri.

― Es prácticamente imposible que un patinador exitoso y atractivo como tú se conforme con un patinador patético y aburrido como yo. Solo…

― Basta. ― Le reclamo el ruso, depositando un suave beso en sus labios. ―Me quedare aquí. No iré a ningún lado. ― Y luego otro beso. ― ¿Esta bien?

Yuuri no fue capaz de responder. Aun sentía el tenue contacto en sus labios, tan cálido, tan frustrante… tan Victor. El ruso volvió a sonreír mientras notaba como el japonés desviaba la mirada al mismo tiempo que lo atraía contra su cuerpo.

― Bien.

¿De verdad estaba bien, así de fácil? El cuerpo tenso del japonés le causaba gracia al ruso, quien, con cuidado, se acomodó lo más posible al lado de Yuuri para intentar dormir.

Cuando escuchó la respiración suave de Victor supo que se había dormido. Con suavidad, enredó sus dedos en el cabello plateado del ojiazul mientras realmente deseaba que aquel sentimiento que florecía y apretaba su pecho fuera correspondido y no terminara jamás.

Deseó que jamás se fuera de su lado.

Deseó que… todo…

 _Fuera tan maravilloso como parecía y no acabara hasta el fin de sus días._


End file.
